


Euphony

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, POV First Person, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: An unsuspecting performance crafted by Arisa reminds Saaya of why she was so spellbound by her..
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Euphony

* * *

I can't help but to be in awe at what is happening.

The introduction to this song I have never heard just renders me immobile as Arisa, Tae, Rimi and Kasumi share conspiratorial smiles at each other as they played. 

Of all the things to be surprised to, _this_ was the last thing I could imagine occurring. 

_You've been running for as long as I've know you._

_Picking up the broken pieces that belong to everyone but you._

_All those smiles, hidden beneath the sweetest lies._

_They trail behind you as you run because of everything you deal with, the struggles, the pain but you still end up pushing through._

_It doesn't have to be like that anymore, can't you see? You're not alone, not with all of these ties._

I wasn't sure what to expect but this wasn't it.

When Kasumi, RImi & O-Tae asked me to come to the basement today, I was assuming it'd be another practice session and that Arisa was already down there. 

But the moment I stepped down, I saw her ready behind her keyboard, offering me frazzled look before motioning me to sit down and just _listen_. 

So I did. 

Arisa didn't particularly like writing music.

She always came through when we needed so or to help out the others but we all knew that if there was one part of being in a band she was not the fondest of, it was writing music.

But she did it anyway.

For me.

Listening to it now, my heart feels like it's hammering against my chest to a point where it is almost painful but in a gratifying way, it's a strange way to describe it but that is how _she_ makes me feel.

That is how much this gesture of hers has managed to leave me breathless, my knees slightly weak even whilst I'm sat down on the chair. 

The inexorable decline in my attempt to keep it together is dissipating and fast. 

Arisa's voice still has the same effect on me from the first day I had heard it all those years ago at the Club Show, despite how nervous she seemed and how hesitant she was. Hearing them all together was invigorating but my ears were lulled by Arisa's textured and tender tone, it did something to me and my mind thrives off of whenever I get to hear her sing. 

Her voice always shines through and right now, I feel blinded but I can't look away.

It's radiance on a whole other scale. 

The way her hazel eyes never leave mine as her fingers dance over the keys in a refined way that only she is capable of has my gaze switching from both. Her voice, so steady yet soft, it's like it is burrowed into my being and I can't help but to fall deeper into the trance she has set for me.

She's so determined in whatever she puts her energy to and this is no different.

This sneaky little concoction of hers still has me in a daze. 

They’re all playing.

Kasumi and O-Tae handling the guitar arrangement with ease, their pleased grins making me scoff lightly at how they managed to just outdo themselves as our friends.

Rimi, her eyes brimming with happiness as her fingers provided the deeper tones that boosted this ballad, this sonnet that Arisa has made for me and I too, want to cry.

There is a chance of that actually happening now since there is a wetness gliding down my cheeks and I can't help it.

I love them all.

I love _her_.

Arisa's vocals continue to reach out to me, a hand made out of lyrics composed up of her thoughts, her feelings.

_Just take my hand, let me set you free._

_I need you to understand that no matter what happens, I won't let you struggle alone so please, just believe in me._

The pre chorus gives me chills because of the way Arisa sings it, her timbre shifting from pleading to intense, almost gravely. 

It _almost_ provides a sneak peak as to what is to come when she follows through with the next part, the chorus. She puts everything into it, the melody of her keyboard being used as stepping stones for her mesmerising voice. 

_Don't you see, there isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you._

_No matter how much time has passed between us, everything that I feel, everything that I try to hide just continues to bloom._

_Please won't you see, you're not alone in this world that can be made for two._

_It is you and me together, that much I know is true._

_So don't lock me out cause I know in your heart, for me you've made room._

She never leaves my gaze when she says this and I melt further, my body succumbing to what she is attempting to convey and I _feel_ it, so delicate yet so profound that my mind is spinning as the beautiful melodies sweep around the room. The guitars and bass playing in the background to Arisa's keyboard just meld it all together and I can't fathom how much work they had put into this. 

My ears and heart have always been tuned to Arisa but now, it's like all they can hear is her emotions constructed in her notes, her presence and her talent. 

She's so beautiful, radiant and the glimmer of her eyes just renders me incapable of thinking. 

My palms squeeze themselves on my lap as the high note pours out of Arisa's mouth and her eyes close, never missing any keys because that's just how determined and how skilled she is.

She wants me to _hear_ her.

Through the hurdles.

Through the dark. 

Through my own stubbornness.

She wants me to hear her.

Arisa needs me to tune my existence to the purest essence of her heart as she sings for me. 

_Even if it feels like you've hit the absolute lowest, when you feel like you can't walk on your own, just know I'll be there to catch you when you fall._

_I won't let you go._

_No matter what the world throws at us, breaking us apart, no matter how we give it our all._

_I can't let you go._

_You've got to know that you can lean on me when you feel the weakest, when it gets too much because to you I give my_   
_mind, my heart and my soul._

_I'll never let you go._

_Isn't that how our story is meant to be told?_

She comes down from the high as she looks at me with an expression I can never get used to seeing. It pierces through every barricade and lock I have and she _knows_ it. 

The harmonising from the others just amplifies the raw emotion in her voice and it's then I remember how the once reserved, stoic and shy girl was now a completely different woman, a blossoming if there was ever such a transformation.

Arisa's smile is so gleaming when she finishes the last note as the others lead her out, the few layers of her keyboard solo hammering to me what she wants to convey, what she want me to know no matter how rough things get and I _believe_ her. 

_Just take my hand, let me set you free._

_I need you to understand that no matter what happens, I won't let you struggle alone so please, just believe in me._

In her own way, she has learnt to mollify those around her, curbing the sharpness of her tone just to ensure we understand her intents, understand how much she cares. 

And I believe her eyes, her words, her entirety as she goes into the chorus again. 

_Don't you see, there isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you._

_No matter how much time has passed between us, everything that I feel, everything that I try to hide just continues to bloom._

_Please won't you see, you're not alone in this world that can be made for two._

_It is you and me together, that much I know is true._

_So don't lock me out cause I know in your heart, for me you've made room._

Tae's guitar accommodates what I imagine will be the bridge because Arisa steadies her breathing. Her fingers play a haunting piano line which matches the ruggedness of the electric guitar perfectly and hearing that alone has me descending into an abyss of content. 

Together, their playing is haunting, rousing, filled with enough energy to lure spirits back to the living, to the outside world. 

They never fail to amaze me with how they care. 

She never fails to amaze me. 

_You don't have to hide yourself away anymore._

_Not when I can see you glowing the way you do._

_Even through the darkest of days can I see you soar._

_So save a little kindness, just for you._

I know where I have heard that last line and it fills me with an abundance of gratitude and joy.

My mother had taken to Arisa the moment they met and it's understandable since Arisa reached beyond expected to keep me afloat through treacherous times. 

This is Arisa in all her honesty and I, I'm speechless as the basement comes to a steady quietude after the repeat of the chorus again. 

_Don't you see, there isn't a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you._

_No matter how much time has passed between us, everything that I feel, everything that I try to hide just continues to bloom._

_Please won't you see, you're not alone in this world that can be made for two._

_It is you and me together, that much I know is true._

_So don't lock me out cause I know in your heart, for me you've made room._

They're all looking at me with dazzling smiles, waiting for my reaction but I _can't_ think. I feel like Arisa's voice is lodged inside my mind, my throat, stopping me from speaking because I feel like it wouldn't do justice to what they just performed for me.

Instead, I'm a mess and wondering how I had gotten so lucky to have them in my life.

Have _her_ in my life.

I can only stammer her name and she rolls her eyes in a feigned way whilst walking to me. There is a tease on her lips, something about a cat catching my tongue and she's right, it probably did.

Her eyes are captivating, staring into my own as she rests her hands on my wet cheeks, her thumbs brushing away the stream of tears as she looks down at me. I follow her lips as they move, as they tell me that no matter what is going on inside my head, it isn't something I have to hide from her.

She won't leave me alone.

She won't leave me. 

I take in a deep breath and wrap my trembling arms around her waist, sobbing and laughing at the same time as I drink her in, rambling about how much I love her and how I can't begin to comprehend what she has done for me.

She's so remarkable and I can't let her go as she dips down to be rid of the distance between us till our lips meet in a chaste kiss. It's definitely salty but Arisa says nothing, wrapping her arms behind my neck as she lowers herself a bit more because of me still being sat down, unable to command my legs to move. Instead, I just let our kiss deliver the words I can't express as our friend's applause and teasing cheers course around the room whilst I feel Arisa smirk into the kiss.

She's like mist, concealing so many traits and emotions within her that when she final opens up, I..don't know how to react. Her saturnine attitude is something I'm used to and adore, finding it quirky but her behaviour doesn’t diminish how insightful and loving Arisa is. 

All I know is that I count all my lucky stars that I found her and that she found me.

Because she leaves me at a standstill, she always has.

Be it through our music.

Or the way her minuscule or grand gestures brighten up my day.

She leaves me breathless.


End file.
